


Fake Burn

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [33]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aliens, Anime, Brothers, Character Study, Cyborgs, Deal with a Devil, Dragons, Drama, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Forgiveness, Gen, Lies, Mad Science, Parallel Universes, Robots, Sacrifice, Science Fiction, Sins, Terminal Illnesses, Villains, War, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: How fake is Dr. Faker? Very fake indeed.
Relationships: Dr. Faker & Tenjou Kaito, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tenjou Haruto & Tenjou Kaito
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Kudos: 8





	Fake Burn

Fake Burn

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series.

Summary:

How fake is Dr. Faker? Very fake indeed.

* * *

It wasn’t hyperbole to say Dr. Faker was a fake.

Blatant ogre soul megalomania cudgelling Yuma, Shark, and Kaito’s bonds. Deriding the physical toll Numbers Hunting had on Kaito. The World Duel Carnival. No. 53 being the strongest. Placing his aspirations in a self-referential false-bodied god.

The myth he surrounded himself with – the fake life he fabricated to take the onus off Kaito’s shoulders – was shredded paper, making Faker the lord of garbage. Obots collected litter under the waste disposal plant, recycled junk for the Sphere Field Cannon’s bullets.

He built Heartland philanthropically, yet its colourful architectural facade earned an additional facade. Every resource in the city, human and machine, he wired around the weapon pointed at Astral World.

One thing about Dr. Faker wasn’t invented foolishness: his heartbreaking love for his son.

As Byron and Kazuma regrettably found out, Faker would pay any cost to heal his little boy.

Over Barian’s gateway, the peccant cosmonaut voyaged their blazing realm.

His son had to live.

To do that, Faker accepted the winged nightmare’s bargain.

Heart inverse. Unrecognizable demon. Septenary suns, endless sins stacked upon biodegradable scaffold and replaceable brawn. He grew so armoured in lies no refutations could persuade him incinerate his counterfeit, odd-ranked invincibility.

Moult. Dump this fake form. The synthetic dragon winds from the cavity between destruction’s muzzle and Astral’s home, flashing banishing horns toward the cretins who are forced to kneel before his genius’ judgment.

Hope slashes. Kaito understands.

Barian rampages. ZEXAL poses the ultimate shield.

Tron forgives. Faker repents.

Upside-down so the heart could finally beat right-side up.

Haruto was his world. His Earth.

Heart-eartH.


End file.
